Up From the Ashes
by jasiryareth
Summary: After Thanos' devastating victory over the Avengers Shuri is left to pick up the pieces. Thankfully, M'Baku is at her side to help her. Who knows what will rise from the ashes?
1. Nothing but Ashes

I do not own anything…don't have the billions to pay to Disney!

 _"T'Challa!...Brother where are you? Someone please help me…"_

Shuri had awoken in her lab with a throbbing ache in her head and what she assumed was a broken wrist and quite a few bruised ribs. Corvus Glaive had managed to slip through Wakanda's protective barrier and ambush them in the middle of extracting the Mind stone from Vision's head. Thanos' minion had thrown her like a rag doll clear across the room, and the impact had caused her to lose consciousness. She estimated she had been out for around 30 minutes to an hour. Gingerly she pressed her kimoyo beads and attempted to contact her brother. "Brother, what's your status? Are you alright?" she asked as she pulled herself out from under an overturned table. The deafening silence had her standing upright quicker than her injured ribs would have liked. She winced and tried again "brother, where are you?" When the tracker on her brother's bracelet and suit failed to register she began to panic. She had to get outside; maybe T'Challa's suit and beads had been severely damaged in the battle. Even as this thought popped in her head it did little to quell her growing anxiety. Her technology would not have malfunctioned… unless something truly terrible had befallen her brother. She made her way out of her ruined lab and to the battlefield as fast as her battered body would permit.

As she neared the exit terrifying sounds began to assault her ears. Cries of despair filled the air; more than just those who fought in the battle. It sounded as if the entire city was wailing. Shuri pushed open the doors and grabbed the nearest electrobike. As she zoomed to the battlefield she contacted Okoye. Thankfully Okoye's beads were working, and she answered the princess' call. "Okoye, I'm headed your way. Where is T'Challa? What happened during the final parts of the battle?" she frantically questioned. "He disappeared...we cannot find so many… he came, and they are all gone…" the leader of the Dora Milaje said as if in a trance. "What do you mean disappeared?! Have we looked everywhere?!" Shuri countered. Her stomach dropped as the full realization of their defeat, their failure, hit her.

Thanos had beaten them, killed Vision to take the last Infinity Stone, and wiped out half of the population with a snap of his fingers...literally. Tears sprung into Shuri's eyes as she looked away from the image of Okoye and took in the gruesome scene around her. Mothers were desperately searching for their children, husbands calling out for their wives, and the hollow silence in some houses meant no one had survived Thanos' "unbiased judgement". Shuri's own soul began to mourn along with her people and she pushed the bike event faster.

Huge gashes in the earth made navigating the battlefield difficult, but she finally made it to Okoye. Her friend was stumbling around in a stupor; wringing her hands and mumbling to herself "I just saw him...over here...he called out to me..slipped away right before my eyes." The sight of such a fierce warrior overcome with worry made Shuri even more uneasy. Shuri dismounted and began calling out for her brother. "T'Challa!...Brother where are you?" She began looking in the underbrush praying to her ancestors T'Challa was lying injured somewhere. As the minutes dragged on and her search yielded no results Shuri's cries became more desperate. "T'Challa!..Someone please help me…" she croaked out as she crumbled to the ground. Sobs racked her aching body. She did not care she was breaking open newly formed scabs because her emotional pain overshadowed all physical ailments.

Shuri felt a large, warm calloused hand on her shoulder. Quickly she looked up hoping to see her brother, but another, larger figure loomed over her. "Princess, I fear T'Challa's fate is the same as that of the White Wolf and red sorceress…they are gone. Come, someone must see to your wounds and more importantly, lead the people," a deep voice reasoned. She turned her face away from the Gorilla Lord and groaned aloud in grief. She dug her fingers into the earth where the slightest trace of her brother remained despite the protest from her broken wrist.

Arms of steel encased her upper body and lifted her to her feet. "You are a Panther, Shuri. Wakanda needs a leader now more than ever, and that duty is yours. I will help you as much as I can, but you must see to yourself, so you can see to your people," M'Baku said. Shuri wanted nothing more at the moment than to wallow in despair over the loss of her brother, much less be responsible for a whole nation. But she was a princess, and as much as she hated to admit it M'Baku was right. The people were going to look to her for guidance, reassurance, and hope. She sagged against the Gorilla Lord for a moment, and he tightened his grip on her, worried she might go down again. But she began to get her breathing under control and wiped her eyes in the fur of his armor.

She reached deep into herself and found determination. _Bast please help me I need strength in this moment._ Once she felt grounded she pulled back from the Gorilla Lord and wiped the last remnants of her sorrow from her cheeks. When she met M'Baku's eyes though, she knew she could not hide her inner turmoil. "Are you ready?" he asked. Her brow was set with determination, and her small frame stood tall and firm. "No, but I must be. We have to get first aid to the wounded."

Had it been under different circumstances M'Baku would have smiled at her courage. He had recently taunted her for being a "child", but the little princess was proving she was more mature than he had given her credit for. Now though, he could not think of anything he would not trade for her to avoid this tragedy and keep her childlike innocence. "It is time to take action then," he announced while releasing his hold on her. She shivered slightly and fleetingly missed the stability he provided. She shook off those feelings and turned to address Okoye, who had been watching them silently. Shuri instructed her to get the uninjured warriors to help the critically injured while she went back to the city to organize the triage units and send aid as quickly as possible. Okoye gave a parting salute and left to begin regrouping the Dora Milaje.

"I am going to help out here in the field. Are you okay to go on your own?" M'Baku asked Shuri. "Yes. Thank you, for helping me," she replied as she mounted her electrobike. She was grateful for his kindness and would have been a little thrown off by it considering his hostility towards her when they first met. But since he saved her brother's life and fought to help them retake their kingdom her rapport with M'Baku had changed, even more so over the past months. She knew she could rely on his strength. As she nodded to him and drove back to the city a small part of her was glad he had been the one to pull her up from the ashes.

_There's not enough Shuri/M'Baku stuff out there so I decided to do somethiing about it!

This is my first fanfic so any feedback is greatly appreciated. I don't know how long this will be, but I want to fill in some gaps between Black Panther and Avengers: Infinity War, as well as write some from M' Baku's point of view. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!


	2. The Gorilla Stalks the Panther

Excitement was palpable throughout Wakanda on the morning of the ritual combat ceremony. Despite staying up late into the night catching up with Nakia, Shuri did not feel tired in the slightest. The princess, unlike the majority of Wakandians, did have a pesky thorn of nervousness in her heart. Today T'Challa would be without all of the enhanced strength and reflexes he normally possesed as the Black Panther. When he was wearing the suit, Shuri rarely felt fear for her brother. She had the utmost confidence in her designs and improvements to the suit; T'Challa was nigh invulnerable when wearing it thanks to her genius and hard work. Having to watch him weakened and without her protection put a damper on her mood. Well...that and having to wear the traditional Wakandan princess ceremonial attire.

While she would always prefer the modern clothes for her day to day work in the lab, the symbolism of her traditional garb inspired feelings of nostalgia and pride. The headpiece signified her status as one of the Panther Tribe. They were warriors and protectors, so rather than being draped in copious amounts of fine cloth like her mother would be, she chose an outfit suitable for movement and agility. Only the beads signifying her status as princess were unpractical, but she personally liked the feminine touch they provided. She liked to think the outfit was an ideal representation of herself: a strong respectable leader. Hopefully her worry for T'Challa would remain hidden in her heart.

"My child are you almost ready?" her mother asked as she entered Shuri's suite. In her white head piece and gown Ramona exuded grace and excellence to a degree Shuri had only ever seen the Queen capable of. "Yes, I only have my mask left." "Here let me help you," her mother offered as she lifted the head piece from its hanger. "Your father would have loved to see you on this day. You look beautiful." Ramona reminisced. Once the headpiece was clasped Shuri turned to embrace her mother. The absence of T'Chaka was the reason for the day's events and made the pain of his passing all that harder to handle.

Ramona had taken over many of the King's responsibilities while T'Challa was off seeking revenge for the King's death. Shuri felt pride and pity for her mother. Grieving for royals was a public affair where only an "appropriate" amount of emotion was acceptable. Dealing with the loss of a loved one was anything but calm and collected; it was raw and tumultuous.

Shuri had been able to sequester herself in her lab where scientific research/experimentation provided a welcome distraction from the pain. Never before had she been glad when her work was remotely monotonous, but lately her lab was a haven where she could momentarily dull the ache from the passing of her beloved father. Her mother was not as fortunate; she was constantly reminded of her husband's death and had to accept everything with a gracious "thank you" and serene features. Nowadays, only when Ramona was with her children did her smile reach her eyes.

Ramona was gracing Shuri with such a smile when they pulled apart. "I miss him too," Shuri whispered. Her mother affectionately squeezed her arms and nodded. "Come my little panther, we must go support your brother," she said as they went to meet their guards who were waiting in the hall. The procession to the falls was full of music, bright colors, and excitement. Anticipation mixed with the vibrant energy of the crowd made Shuri feel high on life; heart and soul thrumming to the beat.

As all the tribes took their places Shuri glanced around; her mind running diagnostics a mile a minute. There was nothing to fear from the River Tribe. Due to her brother's affection for Nakia, it would still be beneficial for them for T'Challa to ascend to the throne. Shuri was close with quite a few members of the Mining Tribe after her work on the trains; she knew they would not challenge. The Merchant Tribe had no strong candidates and agreed with T'Challa's stance on economic matters, so they would have no objections to her brother's reign. While W'Kabi was certainly a skilled warrior and good leader, he was her brother's best friend and had no desire to leave his job looking over the nation's borders.

Her rational intellect assuaged some of her fears, and the chanting calmed her further. When the music swelled the hovercraft deposited her brother before them. T'Challa stepped up to have his powers stripped; hopefully the worst part of the ceremony. Once he drank the vile liquid Shuri's heart began beating rapidly. He staggered, and she was forced to look down to hide her grimace. Once he arose she tried to meet his eyes and send him reassurance. Physically he looked just as strong, but she could tell he felt off. Going from superhuman to mere mortal in a matter of minutes had to be disorienting. She almost wondered if he had fought a challenge before ever taking the heart shaped herb, would he have done better than now? Pushing such thoughts from her mind she hoped he would not ever have to fight without his powers.

Zuri addressed the tribes and one by one they all conceded. She felt a major surge of relief, and with it a bit of her mischievous side felt awakened. She could not let her brother get off without experiencing some of the fear she had...so she raised her hand. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her mother gaping at her in disbelief. "This corset is really uncomfortable, so could we all just wrap it up and go home!" she joked as her mother grabbed her in annoyance to silence her. All those in attendance did not appreciate her antics, but the smirk she saw on her brother's face made it worth it.

T'Challa had already proven himself worthy of the Black Panther powers; all of Wakanda had witnessed it. Well...maybe not all of Wakanda. As if her afterthought was a supreme summons, frightening echos began to emerge from a long-deserted tunnel. Shuri's heart froze in her chest as if their long-lost brothers had brought the chill of their homeland with them. If the Jabari were going to make an appearance so far from the frigid mountaintops they called home, it would certainly not be a peaceful one.

Shuri had never seen a member of the Jabari tribe in person before, so she asked her mother to confirm her assumptions. She had received the highest quality education from the best tutors growing up, and knew the past Jabari leaders, legends about the White Ape, and, most annoyingly, their unwavering (she would say stubborn) loyalty to the "old ways". Seeing them now was both fascinating and terrifying. Their attire lacked colorful flare and their body paint was crude rather than artistic like many of the other tribes'. They definitely lived up to their Gorilla deity; every man's head appeared to brush the top of the tunnel!

When a masked behemoth emerged Shuri believed she was looking at the physical embodiment of pure robust intimidation. The simplicity of his body paint did not make him look any less formidable. As he strode to the center of the pool Shuri could tell he had several inches and quite a few pounds more than her brother. All of the zeal she had felt a minute before vanished at the sight of this intruder preparing to challenge her brother. Instantly this stranger became her least favorite person in the world...now that she knew the White Wolf was not responsible for his actions. The Jabari leader stopped before Zuri and after some prolonged chanting removed his gorilla mask.

 _He is young, younger than T'Challa, but so much bigger!_ Shuri thought as she gazed upon his face for the first time. Despite having a beard there was a youthfulness to his face that juxtaposed his brawny body. She almost found herself thinking him attractive, until he opened his mouth again. "It is Challenge Day," he said with a nonchalant attitude (that made Shuri dislike him even more) as if the severity of his actions were lost to him. He turned to address the crowd. "We have watched and listened from the mountains. We have watched with disgust as your technological advancements have been overseen by a child!" he roared as he sauntered up to her.

She was caught off guard by his outburst. He had not addressed T'Challa at all...instead his first attack was on her! She stared at him and felt like a cornered gazelle before a lion. Had she not been princess and trained in schooling her features from a young age she would have broken eye contact with him. _I'm the panther, but here the gorilla is stalking me!_ If she was less scared she might have laughed at the irony of the situation. The Dora Milaje sprung into a protective stance before Shuri fully comprehended what happened. How dare this brute raise his club at her?! His ferocious aura rolled off of him and made her feel small and insignificant. He pinned her with his ruthless gaze and she fidgeted uncomfortably. Ramona placed a hand over arm in a show of protection, but the action brought Shuri comfort. "Who scoffs at tradition," he said only to her as if he could see into her soul and found it lacking. Thankfully he turned back to her brother and Zuri without addressing her again.

 _Tradition... he glares at me as if I have murdered children when in reality my inventions have immeasurably improved everyone's lives! His thick skull probably makes it impossible for him to even comprehend or use my technology._ She seethed with anger; his accusations were inconsequential compared to all the good she had done for her people. A small, weak part of her still stung from his insults though. "...who couldn't keep is own father safe," the oaf's hostile words pulled her out of her thoughts and back to the spectacle before her. She did not think it possible, but she had never hated anyone so deeply. T'Challa had done everything he could; it was not his fault. But Shuri knew he blamed himself for their father's death...and this imbecile's cruel words would be like salt on a wound.

Both men donned their masks and prepared to fight. She watched as the Dora Milaje descended to complete the ring; unfortunately, they would not be coming to the aid of her brother like they just had for her. The two men had very different fighting styles. T'Challa was faster, but the power with which the Gorilla lord swung his club was enough to bring her brother down. T'Challa seemed to make some ground, but all it did was enrage his opponent. Shuri gasped as her brother took a nasty blow. She desperately wished T'Challa would put an end to the jerk's taunts, but he had lost his weapons. Landing a few punches did nothing to the giant, and once he got his arms around T'Challa things took a turn for the worst. A series of awful headbutts brought blood pouring down her brother's face.

"SHOW HIM WHO YOU ARE!" her mother screamed beside her. It seemed to bring new life to T'Challa who finally drew some blood. His small victory was short lived; Shuri almost screamed when her brother was stabbed. _If only he could wear his suit!_ she thought hopelessly. She had seen to it her brother was not stabbed for years, and now could only yell encouragements. "You can do this T'Challa!" she cried and in a flurry of movements her brother had his opponent pinned on the edge of the waterfall! _Yes! He will end him!_ she thought joyously. But as the two men grappled sickeningly close to the edge she could tell her brother was playing the hero like he always did. Instead of solidifying his victory immediately he was giving his opponent a chance to escape with his life.

Shuri would not have minded watching that offensive man fall to his death, but her brother was ever the more mature one. "T'Challa...T'Challa...T'Challa…" the people began to chant in unison and she joined in with them. The fight was clearly over, but she was not surprised the Gorilla lord seemed too stubborn to accept his defeat. _Ugh, would be karma for the appalling man to topple off of here_ she reasoned. Finally, he conceded and Shuri cried out in joy "yes...YES"! T'Challa arose, fist held high, as the true ruler of Wakanda. The opposer was helped up by his tribesmen and Shuri would hopefully never lay eyes on him after today. She cheered exuberantly for her brother as Zuri placed the necklace upon him and cast all negative thoughts of the Gorilla Lord from her mind.

As _King_ T'Challa saluted them she could not miss how the Jabari did not return the "WAKANDA FOREVER!"

 _Bast...they have no love or loyalty for their own nation. Good riddance, may they scamper back up into their desolate mountains, so I will never come across that dreadful man again!_ she prayed.

Sorry there was nothing new this chapter, but I wanted to get a feel for how Shuri felt about M'Baku when they first met. Hope it's getting better!


	3. From Child to Woman

M'Baku and Okoye were spearheading the post-battle recovery efforts. She was a capable leader, and he had the utmost respect for her as a warrior. _I also owe her my life. Damn those rhinos and her deranged husband._ M'Baku had finished giving orders to those around him and joined in on the work.

All able-bodied warriors were seeing to the wounded, moving their fallen comrades with care, and piling the bodies of the vile alien creatures to be burned later. One such creature was still twitching in the dirt until M'Baku brought the end of his club down on its head. The satisfying crunch eased some of the tension and adrenaline high lingering in his blood. He had never felt so agitated following a battle. Usually these feelings built before it began and were worked out through instinct driven physical combat. Victory resulted in feelings of elation and content; defeat would leave him tired and resigned.

They had certainly failed, but M'Baku did not feel tired. He felt hollow. It was not easy to accept a defeat by the trickery of magic. The giant purple being had wiped out half of the universe...with a snap of his fingers. Thanos did not stick around to gloat, take the spoils of victory, enslave them...no, he had simply vanished to the unknown where they could not follow. M'Baku did not know how they would even begin to seek revenge, but he did know such injustice could not go unpunished. Maybe some would say this was a beast they should not poke, that they should accept their defeat and rebuild, but M'Baku felt a deep seeded anger that threw caution to the wind and was hungry for vengeance.

Some of his best friends and strongest warriors had survived the initial onslaught only to fade into dust at Thanos' hand. Such an end was not what those valiant souls were destined for. Some of his restlessness could also be attributed his desire to return to the Jabari still up in the mountains. They should have been safe, far away from the fighting, but tragically met the same horrible end as the warriors on the field. He had used the Kimoyo beads to contact his council and lieutenant back at the great lodge once the terror of what had happened became clear. He charged them with the task of taking a census, tallying the losses, and overseeing things until he returned.

Usually returning from battle was bittersweet. Reunited families rejoiced in the streets, while those whose loved ones did not return mourned beside them. For the surviving warriors, the thought of arriving home brought feelings of relief and joy because they had been strong and lucky enough to survive. This time however, there was no guarantee all of their loved ones would be waiting for them when they returned. M'Baku was informed his mother had survived and even spoke to her briefly through the new vibranium bracelet. _These things are truly marvelous, and in these dire times very valuable. If only all my people were privy to such a comfort._ M'Baku, perhaps for the first time ever, thought his people should be ashamed.

The Jabari had been slow to accept the benefits of increased trade and closer ties with the rest of Wakanda's tribes. The healers, warriors, and merchants had acclimated the best so far to the open policy. Slowly, due to their own stubbornness, their quality of life was increasing. His army was better armed and protected, the children wore new fabrics that blocked the chill better than even the finest furs could, and many of the ill/injured had been cured.

Advanced technology, however, had not yet been welcomed into homes and everyday life. Thus, only M'Baku, his squadron leaders, and a few members of his council wore the Kimoyo beads. Had his people not clung to tradition so firmly they could have contacted their loved ones immediately, but their pride had prolonged their suffering. He hated to admit it, but perhaps now his people would not deny themselves the luxuries technological advancements provided...which would be a good thing. _Why did take something so terrible for people to see what is truly important and worth clinging to?_

It was the things that provided the most benefit, and least reminder of their maker, that the Jabari had accepted so far. Necessity won out over tradition when it came to things people could conveniently overlook were made by a ' _child who scoffs at tradition'._ M'Baku frowned at the past memory, and at finding one of his own men dead under a pile of those vile corpses. As his gruesome labor continued his mind drifted other places to avoid the horror of what was in front of him...back to the genius inventor he no longer associated with the word 'child'.

The Princess, despite her tiny size, had a unique, albeit aggravating, gift for talking down to people regardless of their age, gender, or title...especially him it seemed. Over time he realized she was not consumed by hubris as he had initially thought; she simply possessed an unparalleled intellect. It was not in her nature to use fake flattery, nor did she laugh at people in haughty manner. She was blunt because she sometimes forgot how much smarter than everyone else she truly was, and her mirth stemmed more from the love and brilliance of her work. Things she deemed obvious took others longer to realize. In their first meetings about what technology the Jabari would accept he had found her incredibly irritating. The Gorilla Lord was unaccustomed to being belittled by someone younger, weaker, and a female for Bast's sake!

"If you would get over yourself you could see I am doing everything in my power to help you and your people. Ugh, I am trying to bring you all the way from the stone age in a matter of months, and you are bound and determined with your dreadful attitude to make it take years!" she had yelled at him one day. She did not understand his people would not accept a complete cultural upheaval, and no, even if it was all for their own benefit. Yes, the Jabari were just that set in their ways! M'Baku had stormed out of her lab and not returned for three whole days.

"We have been isolated for a long while, and in that time almost nothing changed. I am not saying it is impossible, but in order to be the most successful it must happen gradually. We may seem backwards, but we are strong. Tradition has always worked for us; people will be slow to accept change, regardless if they are all amazing improvements. I warn you to not accept a ton of gratitude. I appreciate everything you are doing and want to bad blood between us. But what I want, or think, is inconsequential; my people come first. I must respect their wishes and think about all the factors at play here," he explained to her while standing in the doorway of the lab, unsure if he would be welcome. She studied him closely with her bright eyes... he almost groaned in frustration when she proceeded to roll them dramatically. _She used to fear me, now she does not respect me at all._

She finally spoke, "Well I have put together a list of things I think we should introduce first. Not the most exciting, but if your people demand to deny themselves my miraculous inventions I cannot force them to see reason." M'Baku sensed T'Challa had played a significant role in her response, but he simply nodded. "Let us see what you have come up with then," he said stepping into her space with a newfound confidence.

After that a sense of understanding developed between them. She still laughed at him occasionally or looked at him incredulously. He still found her annoying at times or disapproved of her tone. Though she always took great care and patience to explain things to him in a way he could relay to his people, so they would understand. Now he explained himself in more than one or two words, and asked questions when she began to lose him, so she knew how to best help them. He did not let her words bruise his ego so often, and she did not take his gruff commentary/demeanor as entirely dismissive. Both parties began to dread their meetings less and learned valuable things about themselves through interacting with each other. In time they began to scoff and laugh less at each other, but rather _with_ each other.

The drone of the electrobikes reached his ears as he slung what had to be the fiftieth alien corpse onto one of the many growing piles. He turned and shaded his eyes from the searing African sun to see the princess speeding towards him with some of the Dora Milaje. "This does not look good," Okoye said as she came up beside him. He silently agreed and picked his club up from where he had laid it down so he could carry more bodies in his giant arms.

"Okoye! M'Baku! We have a problem and I need you both. A group of those creatures ran around the perimeter and forced their way through the security barrier. They are currently in a tunnel and will emerge at the backside of the city. Come, they must be hunted down and killed immediately," Shuri informed them in a hurry. M'Baku noticed she had changed from earlier; she now wore armor and had her blasters strapped to the back of the bike. _Oh Bast, why can we not catch a break!_ He and Okoye wasted no time and mounted extra bikes she had programmed to follow.

 _No rest for the weary, but maybe more fighting will take some of the edge off. Just have to make sure nothing happens to her; Wakanda cannot lose both its young leaders in one day._ M'Baku noticed a little more nervousness in him than earlier when they had stood before legions of the creatures, and the majority of it was due to the small _woman_ riding determinedly, fearlessly, to his left.

I wanted to take a stab at writing M'Baku. Next chapter will be another flashback. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Frozen

Shuri clung tightly to her mother as they trekked up the mountainside. _Who would have thought I would willingly walk into this Kingdom less than a month later..._ the irony of the situation was not lost on her. She stumbled slightly from exhaustion, but the last thing she wanted was to sleep. The horrifying image of T'Challa falling over the waterfall played behind her eyelids every time she blinked. Sleep would not be a solace; the angry, vile, newly discovered cousin of hers had ruined everything.

Erik's victory proved exactly why he did notdeserve to be king. T'Challa had shown mercy to M'Baku and maintained his composure in the heat of battle. Erik was driven purely by rage and vengeance; mercy was not something he comprehended. He seemed like the type of person who was always close to flying off the handle and would become agitated or unbalanced if he went too long without a fight. All of these things did not make a good leader.

She glanced at Nakia and was glad she was with them. The people who loved T'Challa the most were together and doing everything in their power to save Wakanda. It was a miracle Nakia had been able to steal the last heart shaped herb; who knew how long it would be until they would be able to locate another...decades perhaps. So here they were, halfway frozen, and headed to give the most bull-headed man on earth a most sacred power.

The Gorilla Lord would not have access to the same technology T'Challa had before his fall. She could not be his extended eyes and ears since she did not have full access to her lab. _Without a suit, how would M'Baku stand a chance at defeating Killmongerer?_ Surely he had discovered all of her prototypes and variations of the Black Panther suit by now. Anger welled up inside her at the thought of Erik using her technology to cause harm and evil.

She looked to her other side at the white man that had somehow become part of their group. Erik had nearly killed Agent Ross, but thanks to her technology and intellect she had been able to save him. Now Shuri did not have the resources to rewrite his fate. They would all be dead, or worse, if Erik caught them. Thus, they could not grieve, and made their way with heavy hearts to the Jabari lands.

As Nakia and Agent Ross conversed she could feel her mother growing tense beside her. Ramona abruptly stopped and expressed her doubts about their current plan. Shuri agreed with her mother. Had she been less traumatized, and more adept at hand-to-hand combat, even she would have considered taking the heart shaped herb herself. They all looked warily at the menacing gorilla face glaring at them from the side of the mountain. How could they trust the Gorilla Lord would be loyal to them? He could take the power of the heart shaped herb then cast them down to their deaths into some frozen ravine.

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures but this is pure madness!_ Such thoughts stemmed from her amygdala, but her rational side fought to push reason through the fear. She did not speak in support of her mother because deep down she knew Nakia was right. Now that the Dora Milaje and Border Tribe stood behind her cousin, plus her lab was off limits, they needed an army. Sending a single warrior, heart shaped herb or not, would be futile. Thankfully Nakia calmed the exiled Queen down. She returned to her mother's side as they continued forward; there was no turning back now.

Nakia threw her hand out and as the first haunting gorilla calls reached their ears they were completely surrounded. _Fancy they can be silent enough to sneak up on us. Maybe there is hope after all._ The Jabari did not ask them their business like normal people would. Instead the men continued their guttural chant and formed a tight circle around them. _Bast help us! Why are they always so hostile?_ She seethed in agitation and her mother once again threw a protective arm over her. Shuri was tired of ending up in this position when facing the Jabari. Since they were no longer in an advantageous position, unlike at the first ritual combat ceremony, they were quick offer submissive gazes.

"Come," one of the warriors barked. The Jabari escorted, or more like herded, them up the treacherous mountain pass. Thick furs covered most of the Jabaris' bodies, but incredibly they had some bare skin showing! Shuri fought to keep her teeth from chattering as the sun disappeared behind the mountain tops and an even crisper chill settled over them. Equally annoying and amazing, the Jabari seemed immune to the harsh conditions.

Finally, many yellow lights flickered into view as they came around a bend in the path. If she had not been completely worn out she would have appreciated the beauty of the snow-covered mountains and quiet village nestled among the rugged peaks. She saw what must be the hall of the Gorilla Lord. In the moonlight she could make out the outline of a massive gorilla holding up the structure. Curiously she wondered exactly how the Jabari had carved such an impressive form into the mountainside with primitive tools.

For the first time she saw Jabari women and children. Unsurprisingly, the women were broad shouldered, tall, and nearly as intimidating as the men. It appeared the children were also not affected by the cold temperatures. Only babes were wrapped in large hides; Shuri was envious of them. People eyed them suspiciously as they proceeded towards the great hall. They ascended stone steps, and when the large wooden doors opened Shuri almost shrieked with glee.

 _What a delight it is to breath and not see one's breath!_ The warmth was a welcome relief, and she wished they could have lingered by one of the numerous fire places in the hall. There was no time to warm their aching bodies, just as there was no time to grieve. A crowd gathered behind them as they continued through the room. Two guards opened even grander doors that sported intricately carved designs.

Shuri heard a sentry shout an official announcement but she was not really listening to him. As soon as M'Baku had come into view she could not tear her eyes away. Memories of their last encounter flashed through her mind. He made an impressive picture sitting there on his throne with the majestic mountains as a backdrop. _Of course, he sits in a chilly half enclosed room instead of one warmed by a fire. We are uncomfortable, and he has all the advantages here!_ Shuri wondered how often M'Baku entered a room and was not the most dominating presence... _rarely_ she concluded. Despite being seated and looking rather relaxed he exuded a more threatening force than the two guards flanking him.

Their escorts fell back to the perimeter of the room and left them alone to be the sole target of the Gorilla Lord's focus. Her mother began explaining their situation. It pained Shuri to hear Ramona's broken voice; the Queen had always the epitome of composure. "Were the odds fair?" M'Baku questioned. It did not sound like he possessed a single drop of sympathy. His voice resonated deep and strong, the exact opposite of her mother's. "So it was less a murder than a defeat…" he rudely interrupted Nakia.

Shuri's blood boiled. He was not listening! They had come all this way to be ridiculed. They should have known this brute would not take pity on them; he was only adding insult to injury. _He is more likely to toss us off this stupid platform than he is to help us._ Her anger made her reckless, "do not rub our noses in it!" she demanded and raised a finger at him. "Silence!" he commanded like she was a petulant child. _Oh, how could I forget? To him I_ _am_ _a child. The worst sort as well._

She lowered her finger as he continued. "I make the pronouncements here, girl," he said with his voice dropping to almost a purr. A shiver ran up her spine that was unrelated to the icy winds nipping at them. It took no more volume than a whisper for him to get his meaning across loud and clear. He would have continued staring her down if not for Agent Ross' intervention.

The white man had barely gotten five words out before the, unfortunately familiar, loud throaty calls filled the hall. Every time he spoke the awful noise increased in volume and frequency. _Bast he is really crazy!_ M'Baku's eyes had ceased to be calculating and instead were wide with wildness. The unreadable depth was gone; an even more unpredictable characteristic replaced it. Her own eyes reflected her confusion and nervousness at the outrageous display. "YOU CANNOT TALK! One more word and I will feed you to my children," M'Baku threatened.

 _Children? Wait, why was that my first thought. They are savages...savage cannibals!_ She frowned and wondered if throwing herself off the deck willingly was a coward's way out when the alternative was to be eaten by mountain people. Her mother was visibly unsettled, and Agent Ross gulped in fear.

"I am just kidding, we are vegetarians," the Gorilla Lord said with the smallest trace of a smile on his lips. Shuri wanted to cry or punch the annoying Lord in the face. If she was not so tired and terrified his humor would have been a relief to her. Now it only served to make her dislike him more for his antics. Then he began to giggle, which turned into braying like a wild hyena. _We put our faith into this man...if you could even call him that. And her dares scoff at me for being a child!?_

Nakia took the moment to present the Gorilla Lord with the heart shaped herb. Instantly the joker fell away and M'Baku came to full, serious attention. Sitting straight and tall in his throne for the first time since they had entered. _Now he is intrigued._ "...only you can help us stop him," Nakia pleaded. A look of confusion fell over his face as he processed this information. Shuri much preferred that look to the heated stare that seemed to be the norm during their interactions. He looked around and rose to his full height.

Her mother joined Nakia on the floor and Shuri followed suit. _What a picture this must make. Us all kneeling before the Gorilla Lord as we offer him power unlike any he has ever known._ He looked at all of them then said, "Come with me". Agent Ross was the first to rise, but Shuri hesitated in uncertainty. It was either follow or get left behind, so she fell into pace beside her mother. She felt slight disappointment when they did not head into the direction of the warm hall. M'Baku led them out a side exit and up toward what appeared to be a temple.

All those in front of her obstructed her view, and she was wildly curious when she heard the cries of Nakia and her mother. Moving forward she saw a sight that made her heart skip a beat. _Brother, it cannot be!_ She rushed to his side. Her surprise caused her to forget about the cold and she did not adjust her wrap when it fell. _Oh no, you look so terrible...but you are alive!_

"He is in a coma, barely clinging to life. One of our fishermen found him at the edge of the river border. He brought him to me," M'Baku explained while leaning on his club. A thousand questions and thoughts ran through Shuri's mind. "Why do you have him in the snow?" she asked.

"It is the only thing keeping him from joining the ancestors".

"We need to get him to my lab. I can heal him there". She did not yet know exactly how they would gain access, but she was desperate to save her brother.

"Take him, he will be dead in seconds".

Her mother came to the rescue. _Of course...the heart shaped herb._ They prepared to perform the ceremony to save T'Challa's life. Worry plagued her consciousness. _What if he is not strong enough to survive the transformation?_ Silently, but fervently, she prayed to Bast along with her mother and Nakia. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed M'Baku and Agent Ross had turned to give them some privacy. The pair made a comical sight, except she did not have it in her to feel mirth at the moment.

The liquid disappeared down her brother's throat. "We must bury him." the Queen ordered. Shuri did not even feel the chill of the snow on her bare hands as they worked to quickly cover her brother.

Now they could do nothing but wait.


End file.
